


The Calm Before The Storm

by ImperfectLies



Series: I'll Never Hear The Sound Of Someone Calling Me Home [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: This time with more angst, i'm back bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectLies/pseuds/ImperfectLies
Summary: After the great tragedy of Brightmoon, Melog tries to find help.
Series: I'll Never Hear The Sound Of Someone Calling Me Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982908
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ READ (you know if you wanna)
> 
> This is a continuation of my previous work The Bond. 
> 
> I really just made this to see if y'all would want a contiuation of this story. 
> 
> So lemme know what you think!

Melog crashed through the woods, brush dragging at their fur, the night air whispering against their face, and all they knew was to run. What had happened at the castle... it was sick. Melog’s foot hit a rock, and they stumbled and slowed. Their pulse slowed down as they came to a halt. They couldn’t make out where they were, and most of their abilities were inaccessible, as they were still reeling from the broken bond.

As far as they could tell, they were almost at the far side of the Whispering Woods. They didn’t know what they should do, or where they should go, and Melog’s breathing started to pick up again as they fully took in what had happened. 

_My Bonded one and her mate are gone. The old sorcerer and the young archer are gone too. Who else? ___

____Sparkles _ _, came the thought, unbidden.__ _ _ __

______Right, the young sorceress. ____ _ _ _ _

______Melog had to sit down as the past events hit them once more._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Gone, gone, gone, they’re all gone, and Melog is alone just like the last time. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Just then, the child let out a whimper, which broke Melog out of their stupor. They blinked quizzically at the bundle they held in their mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Not alone? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They remembered what their bonded one had last told them, her last request for Melog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Get them out of here” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They wished they could’ve done something more for their bonded one, they wished they could’ve fought the shadow beast and won, but even with their abilities, they cannot change the past. They set the child down in a clump of ferns and really started to think about what had to be done next. The child mewed up at Melog, their tiny hands reaching up for them. Melog saw the child’s tiny claws furl and unfurl, and something eased in their heart, to see that the child emulated their bonded one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Melog knelt down, and the child crawled up, onto Melog’s back. They started off again at a steady trot through the woods. Melog was calmed by the feeling of the child cuddling Melog’s neck as they carefully made their way through the woods. They didn’t know where they were going, but Melog would do anything to keep the child safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just as the sky started to turn gray from the sun rising, and all the stars started to fade, Melog stumbled upon a camp. There they found a lizard person, who they recognized from their bonded one’s memories as the Shapeshifter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Is the Shapeshifter a friend? _  
Their bonded one’s memories were muddled on this, the emotions too mixed up to sort out. Melog shook their head, and decided there were no better options.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They padded out from the underbrush, uncloaking themself as they did. The Shapeshifter appeared surprised, but then their expression turned neutral. Melog had the brief thought that the Shapeshifter could cloak their emotions just as Melog could cloak their body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re Catra’s pet or something right? Is Catra around?”, their ears seemed to perk and Melog saw them scan the trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Melog couldn’t speak their tongue, but they could try to let the Shapeshifter know what had happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They opened their mouth, and found that no sounds would come out. They tried again, attempting to force some sort of sound out that would convey the gravity of the situation, and all they made was a pained whine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Shapeshifter tilted their head, “ What is it?” The child suddenly mewled again and Melog winced as their claws pricked Melog’s neck. “And what do you have there, darling?” The Shapeshifter reached across to Melog, and gently grabbed the child by the scruff of their neck. They lifted them up, and held them gently in their arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Melog could see the gears starting to turn in the Shapeshifters head, and they even started muttering. “Catra’s pet, Catra’s baby, alone in the woods, far away from Brightmoon...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Shapeshifter took a breath, “Melog, where is Catra?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Melog shrunk at their question, pawing at the ground, and let out a few sad mewls. Their entire mane turned a dark blue, and it seemed that even their skin shifted colors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Shapeshifter’s eyes grew wide, and then filled with tears, “Oh kitten....” Melog was still as they watched the Shapeshifter process the loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the Shapeshifter’s stifled sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s funny,” they said, their voice thick with grief, “ how life works out. It’s not a play or some fairytale story.” They hugged the child a little closer, “Catra had her happy ending, she had her perfect family…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The shapeshifter’s eyes snapped up at Melog, “Melog, how many are gone?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Melog didn’t want to answer this. It meant having to shapeshift, and their powers were still raw and hurting. But, they knew they had to at least try._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They slowly shifted into the Golden One, then the Archer, then the Sorcerer, and the young Sorceress. Their muscles were sore after, but they knew the Shapeshifter understood, if the hand clamped over their mouth and fresh tears in their eyes were anything to go off of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Melog knew what they should do now, and it was going to hurt, but it would be better for everyone. Melog had to distance themself from the child, at least for a little while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They padded up to the Shapeshifter, and glanced at the child in their arms. They pawed at the Shapeshifter and nudged the child. “Oh, do you want them back?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Melog took several steps back, _The Shapeshifter isn’t understanding.... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They paced at the edge of the treeline as the Shapeshifter’s eyes tracked them. Suddenly Melog had another idea. They walked toward the Shapeshifter again, and licked the child on their forehead. They turned towards the Shapeshifter and pressed their forehead against the Shapeshifter’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then without further thought, because thinking about it would be too painful, Melog wheeled and ran into the trees, disappearing into the dawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Double Trouble understood, and they turned to look at their new bundle of fur. “Guess it’s just you and me now huh?”, they gently ran their thumb over the child’s cheek fur. “I have to warn you, I don’t like children very much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The child giggled, and it sounded so much like Catra, Double Trouble felt a new set of tears coming on. They wagged their finger, “You simply must stop doing that, crying is very bad for my image.” The child reached out and grabbed Double Trouble’s finger, and Double Trouble’s gaze softened. “I suppose I’ll make an exception for you...what’s your name anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They mulled over this thought. “Perhaps... I’ll call you Finn, I’ve always liked that name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And as the sun fully crested the horizon, spilling golden light throughout the forest, Double Trouble held Finn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> whew! I have so much more planned out, and listen to me, it gets worse but there will be a happy ending. So lemme know if you liked this!


End file.
